Heroes English
by DreamingAboutLife94
Summary: They are only humans. And sometimes they try to save the world while their own world is being destroyed. They are only humans. But are called heroes. And behind every heroe there's always darkness. [English version of one of my stories. Post Captain America The Winter Soldier] [I'm portuguese, so be kind with my english please!]


Summary

Darkness.

Ghosts.

Night terrors.

The biggest smile can hide the greatest of sorrows. And the greatest strenght can hide the greatest weakness.

It doesn't matter what others say, or what others think. They are only humans. Like any single one of us. And like anyone they also feel diminished upon the goals they can't reach and upon the fears they can't fight.

They are only humans. And sometimes they try to save the world while their own world is being destroyed.

They are only humans. But are called heroes. And behind every heroe there's always darkness.

Prologue - Blood

It was a distinct smell. Metallic. Acid. And it impregnated the air, filling the lungs with each breath, together with each molecule of oxygen.

It had a distinct texture. Slippery. Thickened. And it clinged at every surface marking it forever.

It has a prominent color. Outstanding. Rich. Red. And it colored the walls around, the flor beneath. The bodies scattered in the room. The clothes. The hands.

 _Blood_.

The air was leaving her in a gruff way, escaping in rapid breaths trough her lips. Those were cracked and dry, becoming like taht as quickly as the air irregularly expired by her ajar mouth.

The silence was oppressive in the ample building. But she wasn't alone, although wishing it intensely in that moment. She could feel then, see them. Fifteen, she had counted by her peripheral vision more than teen minutes before, all armed with semi automatic weapons that had as target her fragile skull. But she wasn't paying them any attention. All of it centered in the man in front of her.

Tall, slim fisic, but muscles under the dark blue tactical suit, strengthened by years of hard military training. A rect line eagle with open wings in each shoulder. Cold grey eyes, triumphant smile and gun in hand. Pointed to her head just like the others.

Five bullets had left the nine millimeter glock. _Five bullet_ _straight to her heart._

And the voice of the man was the first interrupting the storming silence:

\- _Hail Hydra._

And in a moment that didn't last more than a few seconds, her hand reach for the holster in her right leg, closing around the weapon and pulling it. The speed of the movement did not allow the clicking of the security pin to be heard, but the sound of the shot echoed in the cement walls us the bullet left the chamber and was going through skin, muscle and bone, destroying brain tissue and exiting at the opposite end.

The scarlet liquid mixing with the spilled before.

Than another shot was heard. A excruciating pain spread, burning her insides. And then, it was darkness.

The only thing she could see was red. It colored the floor and the walls. It colored her hands, the same hands she was looking at while a knot tightened around her throat, choking her. She could feel the weight of the gun in her right hand, although she could not see it. But she knew that another one was in the holster in her left leg. She always carries two guns with her.

There were figures on the floor. Bodies. With stilled and dead eyes that stared at her in an acusing way. _You didn't save them._ Blood was pooling around, slipping from the skulls _._ One single shot to the head. Execution style. _You let them die._

She inaled sharply and gulped. Swallowed the tears that desperately wanted to escape her eyes. Swallowed the sadness. Swallowed the loneliness.

 _You are alone now. There's no one left._

She was alone. Alone in a cruel world, full of suffering. Alone in the dark.

She looked at the lifeless faces. The angst suffocating her in a impetuous sea which waves erode her soul.

 _You didn't save them. You didn't do anything. And now, we took them all. There's no one left. No one._

And she screamed. Screamed with all her strength, trying to put way the pain while the metallic smell of blood intoxicated the air.

Her scream ecoed in the cold stone walls and filed the space. Her troat was sore, drye, as were her lips. And yeti t seemed taht there were enough water on her to produce tears. Tears that ran freely trough her face without any control.

She fought desperately against the metalic cuffs that binded her writs and ankles. The skin broken and red. But she didn't feel pain.

Her long mahogany hair was sticking to her face, acting like a curtain between her a her surroundings. Her intakes of air sharp. She looked through the layers of hair, trying to focus through fat tears on the two figures in front of her.

\- It all can end. The pain can go away. You only have to tell me what, I so gently, have been asking you.

She wanted to laugh, but had not the strength for it.

The masculine figure more easy to see. Was the closest one, eying her attentively with blue eyes and a monocle. She could see, further in the room, red eyes glowing in the poorly illuminated space. The witch. She started calling her after the second week.

\- There's no agency to protect, agent.

Her heart shrunk, refusing to believe in the poisoned words.

He moved closer, bringing is face to her level, dedicating her a small smile. A blank stare was the only answer that he got.

 _I will not betray my family. I will protect them. I will protect them._

\- She will not betray them. She thinks she can protect everyone. – the feminine voice, heavy with a eastern european accent, she had concluded long ago, song in the air.

\- My dear, there's nothing to protect. – he told her sweetly – It has been so long. The pay can end. I can make the pain go away, you just have to tell me. It's not that difficult.

\- Go to hell. – the words whispered, but strong and easy to understand. Satisfaction filled her as she was able to say them.

 _If hell really exists, I hope you will burn in it for all eternity._

All the tenderness disappeared from the masculine face while he straightened up and walked away.

\- Very well. – he turned to the north corner of the room. – Power up the machines. Maximum power. Teen minutes, with breaks of two, for an hour. I'm excited to see how she will heal this time.

And then he was out, taking with him the scarlet eyed _witch_ and closing the iron door.

The silence reigned for long seconds and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the storm that was to come. And them she felt it. First was a spark. Them electricity run through every muscle fiber in her body, burning everything in its path, making her blood boil in her veins.

She screamed again. And its sounds filled the night. And the small of sanity left was escaping. So, she closed herself. Closed herself, fighting pain with pain. And everything left was the metallic smell of blood.


End file.
